Night Blights, the Return
by N-aeChu
Summary: This time, Night Blights will show no mercy. After the first mission to invade a family house failed, they found a new home. Now it's up to little Isaac to stop the invation to save his family and home. The game about life and death is set, the true cause of their killing behaviour still sealed behind the shadows, along with it, a new Blight species. Will the bloodshed have an end?


**_.._**

* * *

 **I'm sorry if there should be any grammar mistakes somewhere.**

* * *

 _ **DISCLAIMER : Night Blights belongs to Gary Bunn!**  
_

* * *

 _ **... 09:21 PM ...**_

 _ **... Monday ...**_

 _ **... 24 Highway Avenue ...**_

* * *

A dim white light pierced through the darkness over the horizon.  
The thunder crackled, lightening flashed, the sound of pouring rain filled the silence, drizzling down heavily on the distant, quiet city.  
The once-bustling streets had slowed to a standstill and the raucous filled air had grown silent.  
Within the storm's sounds, several mushy footsteps were heard, high heels echoing against the ground.  
Her umbrella was completely covered in water. The water droplets dripping down to the eight edges of the object.

 _"M-mom! The storm's getting heavier! A-and I'm f-freezing!"_

The boy's voice quivered and shivered, showing off his uncomfortable state that threatened with the result of a frozen state.  
Indeed, the wind howled and blew against the child fiercely, and the wind was cold... _really_ cold. He wrapped his arms around his jacket.

 _"We're almost there."_

A woman replied, fighting against the wind that was about to blow the umbrella away from her grip. Her blonde hair flapped wildly in the stormy winds.  
Several moments later, they finally reached their home. The woman pulled up her bag and rummaged through it, looking for the keys of the front door.  
She felt the cold metal move along her fingers and then pushed the main key into the lock. The door unlocked and the two quickly walked into the house.  
The ground instantly got drenched and their clothes were very soaked with the transparent yet precious liquid.  
Sharon slipped off her shoes and placed them by the door, so she wouldn't bring any mud into the building.

 _"Heh, seems like we've missed an important detail of the weather forecast today. I wasn't expecting a sudden storm."_

His mother said and pushed the water off of her umbrella with some quick movements of opening and closing, and placed it onto the wooden bar placed next to the door. Isaac shared his mother an unamused expression along with water soaken clothes. He groaned.

 _"Why does have it to be pouring outside!? The rain made me all wet!"_

He sighed and took off his sodden jacket.

 _"Such events happens in the world my dear, you'll get used to that sooner or later. Now, let's get the clothes washed and dried. We don't want to get a cold, do we?"_

Sharon looked down at her son with a smile before leading the way upstairs.  
Isaac followed and sighed shortly.

 _"...Yes, mom."_

Both went upstairs and turned right to enter the bathroom.  
Issac's older sister was brushing her hair in front of the mirror in the bathroom, she looked at them with a perplexed expression.

 _"Good Lord! You're soaked! Is it raining that much outside?"_

She asked.  
Sharon nodded and undressed to hang the wet ones up to dry.

 _"If you'd listen to the storm outside, you could tell, yes. "_

The mother answered.

 _"And you didn't think of bringing an umbrella?"_

The girl laughed as she took in what was no doubt her disheveled appearence.  
Sharon gave her a look.

 _"We did but unfortunately the storm's playing with its own rules this time."_

Mary laughed again and shouldered past her, placing her hand onto her mother's shoulder and looked at her with a little smile.

 _"Let's get you both dry before you catch pneumonia! I'll go make hot chocolate for us all and lit up the fireplace. "_

Isaac and his family were sitting in front of the fireplace, while the crackling flames warded off the chill that threatened to engulf them.  
The wind howled in the chimney, the noise telling them just how bad the weather really was.  
The only lights that illuminated the room were the fire and a few candles that were scattered throughout the room.  
Lights which were lighting up the house once had gone out nearly an hour ago. They could hear the rain beating against the windows.  
Every once in a while the room was lit up by lightning, followed closely by crashing thunder.  
Despite all the racket ... Sharon felt safe and cozy, tucked away on the couch in a soft blanket for the rest of the time.  
She was holding a cup of hot chocolate in her hands, and the only thing that could have made the evening more perfect would have been if her husband was with them ...  
... but he was out of town on a job assigment.  
Isaac and his older sister Mary were sitting in front of the fire. They stared into the flickering flames, and watched them dance around the Wood. The boy looked at Mary.

 _"Mary? You promised me to read a bedtime story tonight."_

 _"...OH, yes, right, I totally forgot about that! Well... a promise is a promise. Let's go get you to bed then."_

Mary stood up. Isaac giggled and jumped, following his big sister to his own room.  
He was awaiting for this a _loooong_ time already, and now he finally gets his slumber story! The two entered Isaac's bedroom.  
The room included a white wardrobe next to the door on the left side, filled with different kinds of clothing and some old toys.  
His baby brother was sharing the room with Isaac, and slumbered in his little cot peacefully. The mobile above the cot rotated ever so gently.  
Isaac's bed was placed in the right corner of his room, beside the big window. He quickly rushed over, jumping on it with a wide smile.

 _"C'mon Mary! I can't wait for it! I also found a new book last night! It was in my treasure... "_

He pointed at the brown treasure beneath the bed. Isaac held up the book which he had placed under his pillow once.  
Mary walked up to him and sat down onto the edge of his bed, then she took the book.  
She shared a somewhat confused expression with her brother after reading the title...

 _"...Night Blights?..."_

She looked up at her younger brother. He simply shrugged.

 _"I already flipped through the pages, it has nice drawings in there and the pages have different colors!"_

Isaac's voice rose with excitement, and smiled widely. The book was different from the other ones... it had a rather dark cover.  
The drawing on the cover had a dark background, indicating that the picture took place in nighttime.  
A black silhouette of a single house was shown as well, and a little child watched out from one of the windows.  
Mysterious black creatures were depicted around the house. Just the sight of them gave Mary an uneasy feeling about this book.

 _"Isaac, are you sure you want me to read this? The cover shows a dark unknown creature, revealing two rows of very sharp looking teeth. I'm not sure if this book's even made for children... "_

 _"Aww but Mary! I want to hear what's written inside! Maybe it's not that bad? I still can't read that good ya know..."_

Isaac made puppy eyes, and they sparkled like the stars. It was one of Mary's greatest weaknesses.

 _"Oh no no no no I-Isaac! Please! **Not** the puppy eyes!"_

She called out with widened eyes, but Isaac kept doing so. She knew she couldn't stand her little brother's trick, so she sighed and shook her head.

 _"Fine! Fine. I'll read it... but don't come over to me in the middle of the night if you get any nightmares about the story."_

His sister smirked playfully, causing to make Isaac giggling and nodded.  
She raised the book and slowly opened to the first chapter. Isaac made himself comfy in his bed, and looked at his sister. He listened to each word she said.

 _"Alright then."_

She flipped over to the first page. The page was covered in a light blue color, small stars adorned the introduce.  
A moon was drawn in there as well, with one of those black creatures clinching on the bottom of it.  
There also was a drawing set up with a Night Blight hidden in a small box and peeking out.

* * *

 _ **" The Night Blight ... "**_

 _ **"As the sun does go down and up comes the moon, a terror from the dark is coming. And soon."**_

 _ **" They hide in the shadows and strike! Sudden, quick! Something mischievous, that likes a good trick. "**_

 _ **" You've one simple Goal so try to have fun, just survive until morning and the rise of the sun. "**_

 _ **" So be warned and may fill you with fright, there's nothing more scary ... than a hungry Night Blight ... "**_

* * *

Mary finished the first introduce of the chapter, and it already confused her. She raised one brow.

 _"... now ... this is indeed a weird introduce of a child's story! "_

 _" Please continue on Mary! It seems interesting! "_

Isaac pleased. Mary rolled her eyes and let a Little sigh escaping her throat.

 _"... fine, as you wish little brother. "  
_  
She continued on, flipping over to the next page. This time thought, it had a somewhat darker color of a blue.  
Different kind of toys were shown on the right side, the right page also included a white wardrobe with a pair of glowing eyes staring out of the darkness.  
A bed sketched on the left side, and the Night Blight on top of the object, staring, creeping, watching...

* * *

 _ **" Monday ... "**_

 _ **" Safe in your bed, or so it may seem. They come from below as you slumber and dream."**_

 _ **" When they close in, they Growl and make noise. Best feed them quick, with one of your toys. "**_

 _ **"When the shadow of night falls over the globe. Then you can be grabbed, from any wardrobe. "**_

 _ **" Keep your eyes peeled and the doors firmly shut. Or out they will leap! And their sharp teeth shall cu- .. "**_

* * *

Before Mary could even finish up the last word, a very loud cracking of the thunder was to be heard from outside, causing to fright Isaac.  
Mary quickly looked around as the lights started to flickering, and all of a sudden, the electricity had gone out as soon as the storm was striking with full force again.  
The room went pitch black, and the little boy started to panic.

 ** _"M-MARY! "_**

He yelled and screamed.

 _"C-Calm down Isaac! I-It's just the electricity that is gone!"_

The brunette tried to calm him down and searched the switch of his little table lamp that was working with batteries.  
She quickly switched on the light that now shown with a comfortable orange color.  
The light of little yellow stars which were on the lamp as ornaments spread now across the room like a disco globe.

 _"Here you go! Nothing to be afraid of! I'm sure when the electricity is back, it will bring the lights back soon as well. "_

She smiled at him, and he seemed to calm down for a bit.

 _" Now, we shall go to sleep, it's getting late. I keep the door open if it makes you more comfortable. "_

Mary said, leaning over to give Isaac a good night kiss on his forhead.

 _"... o-ok! w-will you continue on the story tomorrow? "_

Isaac asked. His sister nodded and smiled.

 _"I will, but now, it's sleeping time."_

She then stood up slowly and walked towards the door, sharing a last look at the Boy.

 _"Sweet dreams~ "_

 _"... good night, Mary. "_

He said and turned towards the light, feeling his eyes getting heavier and soon shut them, falling into a soft slumber.

* * *

 ** _First Chapter! I hope you like it!_**


End file.
